


Stupid Slips

by DragonTavern



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluffy Ending, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, No Spoilers, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, anime readers safe, no betaing, nothing too descriptive injury wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/pseuds/DragonTavern
Summary: "Are you sure you should be going scavenging with Gen? Isn't he needed in some other segment, like whatever Kaseki is doing?" That was Chrome's major concern about this, after all, they were both fairly weak...And a lot of things could happen to them…“Yeah, it’s fine. We won’t be going too far.”“Thank you, but we’ll be a-okay~”And those were the ones Chrome was worried about, both Senku and Gen. Because Senku was as weak as could be, and Gen wasn’t much better. Chrome couldn’t stop them from going, and he wasn’t planning to, being right honest.He could trust them that much.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Stupid Slips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKittenOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/gifts).



"Are you sure you should be going scavenging with Gen? Isn't he needed in some other segment, like whatever Kaseki is doing?" That was Chrome's major concern about this, after all, they were both fairly weak...And a lot of things could happen to them…

“Yeah, it’s fine. We won’t be going too far.”

“Thank you, but we’ll be a-okay~”

And those were the ones Chrome was worried about, both Senku and Gen. Because Senku was as weak as could be, and Gen wasn’t much better. Chrome couldn’t stop them from going, and he wasn’t planning to, being right honest.

He could trust them that much.

“Chrome, for now, you can work with Kohaku- you’ll be getting stuff too.” Senku’s orders were fairly easy, but that means he’s gonna be out for a long long time.

“Sure thing, you two stay safe.”

“We will.”

\--

It took nearly an hour, but Senku was tagging along with Gen for food collection. It was a secret held between them both- sneaking around getting stuff to be closer to the other party. There was an equal sense of pining within them both, but neither was willing to make that first move.

So begins the idle chatter.

“Senkuuu, you do know this is fairly dangerous. Especially for someone like you, are you sure we shouldn’t keep an eye out for Tsukasa?”

“No, it’s winter. They’re not even halfway thinking about coming towards us. We can do whatever we want until that time finishes.”

“Are you sure?” Gen seems worried, mainly because Tsukasa IS one of the strongest men in Japan, hell if not the world.

"Yeah, and if they're stupid enough? They'll just get beat to hell and back our crew, we have the advantage here." He laughs, it still worries him but he knows that all they can do is their best.

"So, you really have everything all planned out, don't you…"

"Of course, at the end of the day, I want to win, without a single death."

"Not even one, huh." That really does fit Senku, doesn't it?

"Every life is important, they serve their purpose. You do, I do, Taiju, Tsukasa, Chrome, Ruri, I can go on." And he could, he genuinely could. "We all deserve that, don't we? That ability to feel raw pride in what you've worked your life for?"

He knew how to make the most inspirational speeches, didn't he? "You're really something special."

“I’m really not, in a lot of cases. A lot of people can do stuff that I can, and most can do stuff better than me. That’s why we need others, meatheads need geniuses, and geniuses need meatheads.”

“How, eloquent.” Gen seems horribly amused by that, he always is like that. Never doing things by his own hands, he uses technology, skill, old and new tactics, his friends, they all come together. Even if he doesn’t say what he means all the time, he does care about them all.

Lifting up a mushroom he clearly didn’t know the safeness of, he waves it around. “Is this one safe, Senku?”

“It’s fine, put it in.”

They went into a peaceful silence.

As they were collecting things, Gen spotted a lovely patch of mushrooms. Senku wasn’t quite sure what kind they were- they’d need a closer inspection. So, keeping the dangers of possible poisons in mind, Gen tracked his way down the small hill.

Apparently, he didn’t keep in the mind of tripping- as his foot landed on some spiky seeds, and he couldn’t stop the rest of him from falling forward- ending up in him rolling and landing right next to some trees. His leg was hurting like a bitch...Sitting up, he saw that everything he’s gathered had spilled everywhere too.

Shit.

Collecting what was around him, he heard the skidding of Senku reaching the bottom of the small hill. "Don't worry I'm fine." His leg was twinging with pain, did he sprain it? He just may have, and they have nothing to fix it with.

"Your leg needs to be fixed, I can tell that you can't stand." And just like that Senku was on it, getting weaves from his basket to make a bandage wrap of some kind. It has a lot of chances to get loose or the like- but it's better than nothing until he finds sturdy wood.

It's enough of a scene for the both of them to feel some panic, what if Senku has to leave, and can't get back quickly? Gen could get eaten by a lion!

"Ah, um, Senku? Just get all the items gathered."

"I can't, I'm using some of my basket for your leg." Gen is in a lot of pain, but at least the quick wrap around his heel and ankle is enough to keep it from moving too much. “I’ll figure out how to get us back for proper treatment.”

And he hops up, using the other’s basket to get most of the stuff back into their collective baskets. Both were given to Gen, and he gets to work, grabbing vines, three relatively strong logs, and then...With some great struggle...Starts making something similar to what he made with Kohaku, he remembers how he made it.

But without a lionesses powers, it’s a lot harder.

None-the-less he gets it done, it probably won’t get them far but any distance counts. It’s at the top of the hill and...Gen is at the bottom. Shit.

He gets the baskets and puts them on first, then...Okay, how does he do this without hurting him more?

"Gen, I'm either gonna have to drag you up that hill or I'm gonna hope these vines are strong enough to lift you." And he was fully prepared to do either one, too. If he so has to.

“I trust you deeply but for the love of all things holy, please don’t lift me up using vines.” Rope, maybe. Vines? No, he’s not risking anything breaking.

“Okay, I’ll drag you.”

This...Doesn’t end up all that good. He tries, he really does. But he has to stop halfway because Gen is actually pretty weighty and he’s weak, god damn it always comes down to his weakness- “Gen, Are you sure you can’t?”

“I seriously fear losing the progress we’ve gained, especially if I end up toppling over...So just take your time during this.” He gets up enough to hug Senku, it’s tight. Thankful. “If you’re right, there’s no danger minus animals. So we can stay for a while.”

The back of his neck is sweating, too many nervous thoughts running around in his head. Senku seems to keep him calm, so… He hopes he can do the same for him.

After a few minutes, Senku pulls himself away, jumping up. “Come on, we’re going.”

“Huh?-” And in a fit of energy, Gen is dragged up the rest of the way. “Ow ow ow ow ow-”

“Suck it up, you just gotta move a little bit more, and then we’ll be good. Oh, you’re also riding in front.”

“WHAT-” How is he gonna control the damn thing???

“Don’t worry, gravity will do everything. You just gotta get on.”

“Senku that makes me worry MORE-”

“No time to complain!” He’s got that damn forked tongue like a snake, laughing as he’s helping him get on. “This shouldn’t be too dangerous, and if it messes up...I’ll just build it again. Forward momentum shouldn’t be too big of an issue unless we try too hard to go fast-”

He goes into a nice ramble, Gen only half-listening to what he can understand, and reasonably tuning out the rest. His spot in this isn’t actually too uncomfy…

“Senku?”

“Mh?”

“Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s okay.” Senku starts pushing the device, and once it starts rolling he jumps onto the back, wrapping his arms around Gen’s chest.

It’s a scene they both enjoy, riding fairly nice, Senku staying close and closing his eyes. He murmurs something into his back, tired from all the effort he had to do. Lost a lot of time and they’re probably all worried about him…

“What did you say?”

“It was nothing.”

It was an ‘I love you’, he’s too afraid to say it. He’s never afraid but something about Gen makes that nervous side tick, nothing else does. He’s too certain, too sure, Gen is the same.

Maybe them being alike is why.

“Gen, do you have feelings for anyone?” Curious, maybe he can work his way into it…

“I do, do you want to know who it is?”

That easy? “Sure, go ahead.”

“It’s you. And it has been you for a while now.”

“...I love you, Gen.”

“I love you too, Senku.”

The rest of their ride remains silent, a comfortable calmness now that the chaos of the day will finally be helped out. It takes them thirty minutes to reach the village, not many issues along the way. Kinro and Ginro being the first to dart over out of their combined worry.

“What happened, you were out for so long-”

“Hey hey it’s okay, I got a twisted ankle and Senku had to help me out. Ginro…” His eyes sparkle, a nice pleading look. “Do you mind if I get carried by you? Or maybe that undoubtedly strong Kinro…”

“I’ll get Kohaku.” Ginro is dragged off by Kinro, both Senku and Gen take the little private time they’ll have for the rest of the day.

“Again, Gen...I love you.”

“And again, I love you too.” He tugs on the coat, pulling him close for a sweet, loving, unpracticed kiss. It’s happily returned, and he pulls away with a smile. “Not quite how I envisioned getting together with you, but I guess we’re not in a regular set of circumstances.”

“Yeah, we’re definitely not."


End file.
